


Crawlspace

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Claustrophobia, Crawlspace, Gen, Hiding, Implied Durarara!! cameo, Kinda, Open Ending, Panic Attacks, Tight Spaces, Whump, but you don't need to know anything about Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: Nekoma's practice has suddenly been cut short and everyone is scattered, trying to manage to stay safe.  For Yaku and Lev, that might mean they have to hide.TWs: claustrophobia/ tight spaces, panic attacks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Crawlspace

**Author's Note:**

> Another older work I'm crossposting from my Tumblr (blobbyx2blobfish). For the prompt "hiding"

“You have to get in,” Yaku whispered forcefully, motioning to the crawlspace next to them. 

The opening was barely big enough for them to enter, edges all unfinished, random boxes and piping filling in most of the free space. Obnoxious amounts of cobwebs filled the corners. Cool, wet air drifted out. The door to the space could barely be called a door, only able to be held shut with a small combination lock. And it was their best bet of somewhere to wait things out. 

“But I won’t fit and then you won’t have anywhere to hide!” Lev protested. 

“You’ll fit. Now get. In.” 

“Look at me! I’m over 195 cm! There’s no way!” Lev’s voice rose with panic. 

“Quiet!” Yaku hissed, grabbing him firmly by his wrists

“You’re being ridiculous. There is some thing locked in here with us and we have no idea where she is. There is no time to argue about if you *might* not fit or if I *might* not have somewhere to hide. Now get in before she finds us. That’s the point of hiding.” 

As if on cue, there was the sound of sneakers squeaking followed by a blade being unsheathed just beyond the wall behind them. 

Yaku gave Lev one last look of frustrated desperation. 

“Please don’t make me go in there,” Lev whimpered. 

“We really don’t have a choice, Lev.” Yaku gave his wrists a tug towards the small opening. 

Lev resisted, staying rooted where he was. They both stayed quiet for a moment, the only sound their own breathing. 

Suddenly, lev took a deep breath. “Okaybutyouhavetofitwithme.” 

He grabbed Yaku’s wrist himself and roughly shoved them both through the opening, strands of his silvery hair catching on the rough wooden frame. 

Yaku didn’t even have a chance to resist as he was thrown through the opening himself. His head smacked against the frame, causing his vision to spot, before he could regain control of his momentum. 

They barely fit. whoever decided using the crawlspace as a hoarding vessel was a good idea was an absolute asshole. Lev was curled tightly with his entire back up against the wall, legs crunched up, one arm pinned beneath him, the other still wrapped round Yaku, attached to his wrist. Yaku was forced to curl up right into his chest, only his one arm free to move. There was no wiggle room, the air was damp and musty, cold seeped in through the earth beneath them, there was nearly no light with the door shut, Yaku was pretty sure he was bleeding from where he hit the opening, but hopefully they would stay safe there. 

He slid the door as close to shut as he could and fumbled the lock in place with his fingertips. 

“waitwaitwait. You… you locked us in… how are we going to get out?” Lev’s voice shook. 

“We’re not.” 

Lev tensed, his arm around Yaku holding him tighter and tighter. His breaths quickened, hot against the back of the libero’s pounding head. 

He didn’t blame Lev for freaking out - nobody had expected their practice to be cut short by some girl with a blade. He wasn’t even that mad at this point (even though he did almost knock him out just now), but if he didn’t calm down, they were going to be found and could be the next ones cut. 

And if Lev’s grip shifted or got any tighter, he just might end up strangled. 

“Not for a while, at least. I know the combo - you saw me unlock it before. We have to wait this out.” Yaku kept his voice firm, but he shifted his tone to be as gentle as he could manage. 

But Lev didn’t hear him. 

His grip didn’t loosen, his quick breaths only sped up and grew more and more audible. Little broken words escaped his lips, barely audible. 

“We’re trapped… we're trapped…” 

And soft footsteps approached from somewhere nearby. 

Yaku's own breath caught. If that was her… 

He pulled Lev's arm as tight around him as he could and pressed the back of his head into his face. He couldn't talk him down with someone so close. 

His heartbeat rushed to further fill his ears as the steps only grew louder. 

They were being too loud. She was right there. He knew those steps weren't those of anyone he knew. It was her. It had to be her. She was going to find them. He held his breath. 

The steps stopped and a soft, feminine voice called out. 

"I just want to show you I love you."


End file.
